Me Enamoré De Un Kazekage
by nyappymai
Summary: Un experimento, tres jóvenes kunoichis, un equipo sin defectos, un arma mortal, las aldeas del cielo, lluvia, nieve y hojas, un error, una nueva oportunidad, la aldea de la arena se integra a la alianza. ¿Qué sucederá?. solo lo sabrán comenzando a leer :3


Hey hey hey! me extrañaron? yo se que no es así xDD no se molesten en responder esa tonta pregunta xDD. Wee.. por que un nuevo fanfic? pues porque "melancolia de enamorados" no tubo exito xDD. tengo el capitulo siguiente, pero me da flojera escribirlo. lo se lo se, soy una completa holgazana... pero, ¿qe importa? xDD. si qieren que cambie, dejenme un rewiew ! xDD. Sin mas que decir, disfruten :3

* * *

**~Me Enamoré De Un Kazekage~**

**Disclaimer:**

_Naruto no me pertenece, ni tampoco su larga lista de personajes. La serie está bajo la propiedad del Autor / Dios, el gran **Masashi Kishimoto**. Si esto no fuera así, el clan Hyuuga sería ciego, Shikamaru sería una piña viviente Kisame usaría un tutú rosa, entre otras cosas xD!._

**Resumen:**

_-nee... Kazekage-sama..._

_-¿qué sucede?..._

_-¿por qué?..._

_-¿eh?._

_-¿por qué me ignora cuando pronuncio esa palabra?..._

_-¿qué palabra?..._

_-aquella que tanto aborrece..._

_-¿cuál?._

_-aquella que lo ha marcado de por vida..._

**Prólogo:.**_ (Que no es lo mismo que resumen... o eso creo o_o)_

_Akatsuka Tenshi, Hyuukishino Akari y Shimizu Azumi fueron, desde sus 7 años, sometidas a intensos entrenamientos ninja, debido a sus grandes potenciales. Pertenecientes a la aldea de la nieve, aldea del cielo y aldea de la lluvia, respectivamente, son transferidas a la aldea de la hoja, para ahí recibir una mejor supervisión, y junto a un extraño hombre, de nombre Hatake Kakashi, conformar un experimento que consistiría en crear un equipo sin defectos un arma mortal, que protegería a estas cuatro aldeas, sin embargo, un error en los planes, cometido por las tres niñas, provocará que terminen siendo las culpables del término de este importante proyecto._

_Siendo rechazadas por la nieve, el cielo y la lluvia, no tienen mas opción que aceptar el acogimiento que ofrecía Konoha, convirtiéndose en las más prestigiosas y solicitadas ninjas de esta aldea..._

**1º capitulo:.**

**~ Secreto viaje...~**

Konoha, una mujer madura y una joven de 17 años, vestida de ANBU, mantenían una, al parecer, seria conversación...

--¡ni de broma!.

--¡no te estoy preguntando si quieres o no!.

--¡pues debería hacerlo! ¡Mi opinión también cuenta!.

--¡tengo autoridad suficiente sobre ti como para hacer miserable el resto de tu vida si decides no seguir mis ordenes!-- esta última frase ocasionó que la mujer mas joven guardara silencio, solo por un momento.

--usted no puede...

--si puedo, y lo haré si no me obedeces...

--pero... ¡agh!, está bien...

--iras de misión a Suna ahora mismo, es de extrema importancia que te encuentres allá antes de media noche...-- la mujer mayor, bastante bien proporcionada, rubia y de ojos color miel, se hallaba sentada en su cómoda silla frente a un escritorio cubierto de miles de pilares de documentos importantes, era la Hokage de la aldea de la Hoja, y debido a ciertos inconvenientes, tenía suficiente trabajo atrasado acumulado como para no salir de su oficina durante un mes, completo.

--¡¿cómo que antes de media noche?!, Tsunade-sama, ya está atardeciendo, y a Suna es, como mínimo, un día de viaje… ¿o es que quiere que utilice mis súper poderes y me valla volando?-- un tono de ironía destacaba en la voz de la chica a la que se había escogido para tan importante misión, una pelirroja de ojos turquesa claro, o por lo menos el derecho, pues el izquierdo era de un intrigante violeta oscuro.

--¿sabes? Es una excelente idea, y creo que si la aplicas, incluso podrías llegar ahí en solo una hora ^^…

--¬3¬.

--Azumi, hablando en serio, estoy confiándote algo muy importante, así que, por favor, se responsable, por lo menos esta vez…

--lo sé, lo sé, pero usted aún no me explica qué es lo que quiere que haga allá…a demás, usted sabe mejor que nadie que mi relación con "cierta persona" de la aldea de la arena no es la mejor del mundo…

--es por eso que te envío a ti…

--pero, ¿que se supone que debo hacer en Suna?...

--eso lo sabrás allá…

--pero como…

--solo preocúpate de que, a penas te encuentres allá, buscar al Kazekage y entregarle esto…-- la Hokage le entrega un pergamino a su acompañante.

--explíquese mejor, por favor…

--es todo lo que te puedo decir, es mejor para todos que viajes sin información, o no querrás ir…

-vaya confianza que me tiene… sin embargo, se esta olvidando de un "pequeño" detalle…

--¿el que?...

--que… ¡odio al Kazekage y no hablare con el!.

--debes por lo menos hacer el intento…

--¡no! 3.

--¡agh! Esta bien, solo ve, búscalo, entrégale el bendito pergamino y espera su respuesta, ¡nada mas!.

--¡pero…!.

--te veo en la entrada de la aldea en quince minutos—fue lo ultimo que Tsunade alcanzo a decir antes de que la pelirroja se retirara molesta, dando un fuerte golpe a la puerta de la oficina al salir—se enfado… -3-Uu.

En otro lugar de Konoha… Una joven pareja se encontraba descansando, luego de una ardua sesión de entrenamiento, en una tienda de deliciosos Dangos :3.

--¡no hagas eso! _-- grita la joven, pelinegra y de ojos verdes, "un poco" histérica, siendo perseguida por un moreno de ojos oscuros.

--¿hacer que?...— pregunta el joven haciéndose el desentendido.

--¡eso! 0.

--ah… ¿esto?-- pregunta mientras la tomaba por la cintura y comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas.

--¡que no lo hagas! __-- un nuevo grito por parte de la joven, quien intentaba zafarse de los fuertes brazos del moreno, sin obtener resultado alguno.

Mientras que, en el antiguo campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7…

--nee… sensei…-- susurra repentinamente una peliplata, de ojos rojos, con un leve sonrojo en el rostro.

--¿aun me llamas así?—pregúntale enmascarado, también peliplata, sin despegar la mirada del libro que leía.

--es una vieja costumbre que mantengo…-- responde la chica, mirando ahora el cielo anaranjado por el atardecer.

--ya tienes 18… han pasado ya 10 años desde nuestro ultimo entrenamiento como el antiguo equipo 7… que tiempos…

--habríamos continuado como equipo si no hubiera sido por usted…

--sabes las razones…

--¡un reemplazo no es una razón justa!.

--Akari…

--¡nos abandono por un nuevo equipo!.

--sabes que no quería…

--aun así lo hizo…

--¡fue una orden! ¿¡Cuantas veces quieres que te explique el por qué se decidió formar un nuevo equipo 7!?.

--…

--ustedes decidieron actuar mal…

--cometimos un error, nada mas que eso…

--un error que destruyó a muchos…

Quince minutos después, en la entrada de Konoha…

--15 minutos, 15 minutos, raw raw raw…. Esa señora tarda mas que Kakashi para llegar a un lugar…-- susurraba molesta una chica de cabellera rojo, con un mascara de ANBU, mientras esperaba la aparición de la Godaime Hokage.

--¡hey tú!—se oye una voz masculina a sus espaldas, la joven se gira y nota que desde la caseta de registro, alguien le hacia señas para que se acercara—eres Shimizu, ¿no?—pregunta el Ninja una vez la chica estaba frente a él.

--¿Qué sucede?, ¿que no vez que espero a Godaime para poder irme?—responde Azumi de mala gana.

--que mal carácter tienes hoy Azumi—murmura el otro hombre con una sonrisa en el rostro— ¿es que no te agrada la noticia de que volverás a ver a tu gran amigo el Kazekage?-- pregunta con burla, la pelirroja solo lo mira asesinamente tras la mascara.

--la Hokage estuvo hace un rato aquí, dijo que no la esperaras pues no podía venir a verificar que fueras a la misión…-- vuelve a hablar el primer Ninja, pero de un segundo a otro la kunoichi ya no se encontraba ahí…

En el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7… Luego de un largo e incomodo silencio entre ambos peliplata, uno de ellos decide romper el hielo…

--Akari…-- llama el hombre, extrañamente, desviando la mirada de su Icha Icha Paradise. La peliplata lo observa serenamente indicando que tiene toda su atención—nee… me preguntaba si…-- Kakashi, por rara vez en su vida, comenzaba a dudar de sus palabras, ocultando tras la mascara, un leve sonrojo…

--¡¡¡Kakashi-sensei!!!-- un agudo grito proveniente de cierta molesta pelirrosa interrumpe en la conversación-- ¡¡por acá!!—chilla ahora haciendo señar al enmascarado mientras se acercaba a paso rápido.

--¿Sakura?, ¿Qué sucede?—pregunta extrañado Kakashi, levantándose del césped donde se encontraba sentado.

--Sasuke-kun y yo, invitaremos a Naruto para celebrar el éxito de nuestra ultima misión como equipo, y queríamos invitarlo a usted también—responde la Haruno, pasando totalmente de Akari, quien seguía sentada en el suelo.

--ahh… yo… bueno… -- titubea Hatake.

--vamos sensei… hace mucho tiempo que no sale con nosotros…-- insiste la mata rosa, perdón, quise decir, Sakura—acompáñenos, ¿si?, después de todo, somos un equipo—vuelve a insistir.

ºAkari's Povº

_¿Sensei?, ¿Equipo?, verdaderamente siento lástima por esta chica… ¿Quién rayos se cree para llamar con tanta naturalidad "sensei" a Kakashi?... si supiera la verdad de todo… si supiera que a ella y a sus amigos solo los utilizaron para borrar los últimos recuerdos de un proyecto fallido… pobre muchacha… y pensar que cree portar con el honor de ser integrante del primer equipo aprobado por Hatake Kakashi… e ignora completamente que hay otros mas importantes antes que ellos, otros que no aprobaron el examen solo porque era el deber de su sensei contribuir a borrar los últimos rastros del equipo "akeru" (amanecer), sino porque en realidad se lo merecían y tenían las habilidades suficientes como para seguir adelante, y ese equipo aun existe… y esta esperando su tan ansiado regreso…_

ºFin Akari's Povº

--¡bien!, entonces nos vemos en el puesto de ramen en 15 minutos…-- la molesta voz de la pelirrosa saca bruscamente de sus pensamientos a la peliplata.

--nos vemos luego—se despide Kakashi al ver a Sakura alejarse del lugar—Akari, yo…

--no se preocupe, sensei—corta la ojirroja también retirándose del lugar.

Con Sasuke y Tenshi en la tienda de Dangos…

--estuvo delicioso, muchas gracias por la invitación, Sasuke…-- agradece cortésmente Tenshi.

--quizás estaría mejor con esto…-- responde el moreno acercándose lentamente a su acompañante.

--Sasuke, yo…-- Tenshi no logró terminar la frase al se interrumpida por un suave y dulce beso por parte de Sasuke. La pelinegra solo reacciono luego de pasados unos segundos; por desgracia, para ellos, tuvieron que separarse por la falta de oxigeno—gracias…--susurra.

--vale la pena soportar los dulces si obtengo esto al final…-- responde el Uchiha con una sonrisa de superioridad, Tenshi solo sonríe.

Horas después… En la entrada de la aldea de la arena se encontraba una pelirroja ANBU de Konoha; faltaban solo unos minutos para la media noche y ya comenzaba a impacientarse por el hecho de tener que hacer miles y miles de papeleos para poder ingresar a Suna…

--firme aquí, aquí, aquí… ¡ah!, y también aquí…-- decía un viejecito en la caseta del registro de la entrada a Suna, mientras Azumi le obedecía bastante molesta-- bien señorita, por ultimo, necesito su credencial ANBU (nota de Autora: oke, oke, eso ultimo es un extraño invento mío… ¿Por qué credencial ANBU y no otra cosa?, pues porque me estaba acordando de cuando voy a hacer trámites con mi madre, y que le piden la cedula de identidad para todo… solo falta que se la pidan para poder entrar al baño! o_o… pero, basta de explicaciones estúpidas y volvamos a la historia.. cof cof…).

--¿mi credencial?—pregunta Azumi con algo de desconfianza hacia el hombre que estaba registrando su ingreso a la aldea.

--¿hay algún problema con eso?—pregunta a la pelirroja.

--no, no, nada…-- responde la joven ANBU—solo dese prisa, no me queda mucho tiempo.

--ya esta…-- articula el hombre luego de unos segundos entregándole el ultimo documento a la chica-- ¿desea que…-- cortó su frase al notar que le habían arrebatado la credencial de la mano y la joven se hallaba ya a varios metros de ahí, corriendo en dirección a la oficina del Kazekage-- …la acompañe? o_o.

Y finalmente, con Sabaku no Gaara…

--¡Gaara!—grita la pelirroja entrando en la oficina del Kazekage sin siquiera avisar. Iba sin su máscara.

--¡¿Azumi?!—grita en respuesta el pelirrojo al ver a la chica en el marco de la puerta, algo agitada por haber corrido hasta el lugar-- ¿Qué nunca te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar?—pregunta recuperando su compostura.

--no tengo tiempo para estupideces, así que toma, lee esto…-- responde la joven caminando hacia el escritorio del Kazekage y poniendo un pergamino frente a él—lo envía Tsunade.

--¿que haces aquí? (·3·).

--¿Qué no vez que traigo el correo? ¬¬#.

--¿tan bajo has llegado? xD

--no me molestes, no estoy para bromas ¬¬

--bien, bien, comprendo… hoy te has levantado con el pie izquierdo…

--¡lee el bendito pergamino de una buena vez!—grita la pelirroja ya harta del juego de Gaara.

--esta bien, no te enojes… o te saldrán arrugas antes de tiempo…-- responde calmado levantándose de su cómodo asiento y comenzando a leer, sonriendo con superioridad de vez en cuando, para terminar con una leve carcajada.

--¿de que te ríes tanto?—pregunta Azumi con algo de curiosidad.

--cosas, cosas…--responde Gaara restándole importancia al asunto.

--¿y bien?.

--¿y bien, que?.

--su respuesta, mientras antes me la diga, antes podré irme de aquí para informar a Tsunade-sama…

--enviare a alguno de mis ANBUs, tú solo ponte cómoda…

--¿Qué?, ¡jamás estaré cómoda estando en Suna!, ¡solo dime tu maldita respuesta y déjame ir!.

--no puedo…-- sonrisa de superioridad.

--¿Qué?...

--¿es que Tsunade no te dijo nada?...

--¿sobre que?...—articula nerviosamente la pelirroja sin comprender la situación en la que se encontraba.

--sobre tu traslado a Suna…

--¿mi… traslado… a… Suna…? ¿de que me… estas hablando…? ¿Cómo que… un traslado?… ¿acá?... debe ser un… error…

--Sunagakure y Konohagure (nota de Autora: creo que así se escribían…) se encuentran actualmente iniciando un programa de entrenamientos cruzados. Lo llamamos "Kizuna" (nota de Autora: "lazos"… oke oke, lo admito, la obsesión con Antic Café me esta haciendo mal xd), y trata de aliarnos en caso de cualquier desastre, como un nuevo Akatsuki.

--pero… ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo?, ¿por qué me trasladaron aquí?.

--Konoha ha enviado a uno de sus mejores Ninjas, para comenzar con el programa, y ya que veo que Tsunade está de acuerdo, yo ahora enviaré a uno de mis mejores ninjas para comenzar con el programa allá… si todo funciona como deberia, cada vez seran más los shinobis y las kunoichis que participen compartiendo enseñanzas.

--¿Cuándo podre volver…?

--cuando el grupo de genin que se te asigne supere una prueba secreta preparada por mi…

--…

--por cierto, como ahora te convertiras en sensei, no podras seguir participando en las misiones ANBU, asi que sera mejor que vayas buscando ropa mas normal y te vayas despidiendo de tu uniforme.

--¡que!, ¿jamas haré eso!, ¿me ha costado mucho llegar a donde estoy!, ¡no dejare mi trabajo de ANBU por un trio de mocosos que ni siquiera saben hacer un clon de sombra!, ¡y menos si me lo ordena un charlatán como tú!—lo ultimo dicho por el Kazekage, Azumi no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo, o por lo menos no tan fácilmente.

--Azumi…

--¡ya basta!, ¡no voy a dejar que me pisoteen así nada mas!, ¡me voy de aquí!, ¡hablaré con Tsunade y no me lo vas a impedir!—los gritos de la pelirroja alarmaron a Gaara, quien intento detenerla, pero cuando Azumi intento abrir la puerta, dispuesta a salir, se encontró con que afuera habían dos caras conocidas…

En Konoha, la torre Hokage…

--me pregunto como habrá reaccionado Azumi al saber que debe quedarse en Suna por un largo periodo de tiempo… -- dice la rubia a su acompañante, Shizune.

--no creo que muy bien… pero no se preocupe, usted sabe como es ella, terminará aceptando las cosas y todo estará bien…-- responde la pelinegra.

--lo que me preocupa es su relacion con el Kazekage…

--animese, después de lo que sucedió entre ellos, lo mejor sería que conversaran las cosas y se arreglaran…

--tienes razon, Shizune—sonríe.

En Suna…

--¡Kankuro, Temari!, ¡no dejen que se escape!—exclama el Kazekage al ver a sus dos hermanos fuera de la oficina con cara de "¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?"

Bastaron solo cinco segundos de una "intensa lucha" de Kankuro y Temari v/s Azumi, para que esta ultima, terminara atada de pies y manos a la silla del Kazekage…

--gracias—dice Gaara a los otros dos Sabaku, que seguían sin entender.

--¿Qué rayos sucede?—interroga Temari siendo apoyada por Kankuro.

--luego les explico—responde Gaara—ahora tengo un pequeño asunto que aclarar con Azumi—termina observando a la joven, esta desvía la mirada.

--¿y estarás bien?—pregunta Kankuro.

--si… está atada, ¿no?

--yo no estaría tan seguro…

--¡pero que…!--- cuando Gaara se gira, nota que Azumi miraba asesinamente a Kankuro por haber delatado que tenía un kunai en su mano.

*Pish Pash Posh!!! xD

--¡no vuelvas a intentar eso!—grita Gaara arrebatandole de las manos el Kunai a la chica, después de darle un suave golpe en la cabeza.

--¡¡hey!!—protesta la joven, pero es olímpicamente ignorada por los presentes.

--Kankuro, Temari…---comienza a decir Gaara.

--no te preocupes, ya entendimos…--interrumpe el castaño—vamos Temari—y luego de esto se retiran.

Un silencio algo incómodo se hace presente, y era más raro aún estando Azumi atada a la silla del Kazekage, y este, de pie frente a ella…

--tú y yo debemos hablar…-- comienza a decir seriamente el pelirrojo, pero es bruscamente interrumpido.

--¡NO!.

--Azumi…

--¡NO QUIERO!.

--dejame…

--¡NO SIGAS!.

--Azumi…

--¡NO!.

--puedes dejarme…

--¡YA BASTA!.

--explicarte…

--¡SILENCIO!

--Azumi…

--¡CALLAT…!

--¡YA BASTA!—interrumpe ahora Gaara acercandose a la chica, dejando solo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia entre sus rostros—dejame explicarte… escuchame… solo esta vez…-- suplica finalmente en un susurro casi inaudible, mientras acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de la pelirroja con el dorso de su mano. Ella solo gira su rostro, evitando aquella mirada que tanto dolor le producía…

* * *

13 paginas de word! ;D

ojala haya sido de su agrado queridos lectores :3

el siguente capitulo lo subire.... cuando lo termine de escribir ! xDDD

ni si quiera he comenzado Uu

ahora, la hora de rogar xDD!

solo dejenme un review, onegai! ToT. si no lo hacen, lloraré! y si lloro lo hare sobre mi teclado, si lloro sobre mi teclado, mi teclado morirá, si mi teclado muere, yo no podre escribir, y si yo no escribo, a ustedes no les afectara demasiado Uu.

wee.. nos vemos :3

hasta la proxima!

_**kisu~**_


End file.
